Marauders vs Marauderettes
by thunderstormtwilightnight
Summary: James & Sirius both have twin sisters. Watch them, along with Lily & Alice, become the Marauderettes. Who will win this war of pranks, love, fun & laughter? With animagi, werewolves, a mad ministry of magic and all the teachers are swearing revenge!
1. Prologue

**Hello this is my new story Marauders vs Marauderettes. There is no Voldemort because he got the position of DADA teacher after school so everything that he did in school, apart than the Horcrux bit because I don't like Horcruxes so he never made then, happened. Also, I killed off Umbridge so there are not that many restrictions on Werewolves. Flames will be used to warm me up on a cold day. Don't comment on my spelling and grammar.**

**Summary:**

**James & Sirius both have twin sisters. Watch them, along with Lily & Alice, become the Marauderettes. Who will win this war of pranks, love, fun & laughter.**

**Pairings:**

**Lily/James**

**Sirius/ OC**

**Remus/ OC**

**Peter/ OC**

**Alice/ Frank**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything apart from my OCs. Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**So let the story begin**

**Prologue**

In Potter Manor, all was peaceful until...

"JAMES! You damn brat! Get your stinking ass out of my room. MUM! James is being annoying again." Came the voice of a girl from upstairs

"I'll go see what's going on." Said 'mum' or Mrs Dora Potter to her husband Mr Harold Potter or 'dad'

Upstairs, it was chaos. If you happened to have looked in the room labelled 'Jenny Potter' then you would have found a girl with short, messy raven black hair chasing a boy with very short, messy browny black hair around the four-poster bed, screeching profanities and threats about what was going to happen to the boy if she got her hands on him.

"Children! What happened this time?" Said one Mrs Potter when she entered the room

The chasing didn't cease but the girl answered,

"James poured water on me to wake me up. "Said the girl

The boy or 'James' didn't even have the decency to look ashamed, he just kept running and grinning.

"Jenny, please stop chasing your brother, you can kill him later, or better get revenge." Mrs Potter said, smirking

The girl or 'Jenny' stopped and got an identical smirk to her mum's on her face. Their expressions where identical except from Jenny had a mischievous glint in her turquoise eyes.

"Oh no! You're planning again. Dad, help me! Mum and sis are planning revenge again! "Said James

"James, save yourself and get your but downstairs!" came Mr Potter's voice from downstairs

"Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!" shouted James as he ran past Mrs Potter and Jenny

"Hehehe" giggled Jenny in an evil voice

"Breakfast time, Jenny" said Mrs Potter

"Okay" said Jenny

The mother and daughter walked downstairs laughing at how James panicked when he realised they were plotting revenge.

Halfway through breakfast a big tawny owl soared through the window.

"Mail's here" said James

"Wait this isn't normal mail. That's got the Hogwarts crest on it. Oh my gosh. James it's our Hogwarts letters."

There was a scuffle when Jenny and James tried to get their letter first.

"Aha!" said Jenny

There was a ripping of parchment envelopes. This is what Jenny's letter said.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class,Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

James' was the same but it had Mr Potter instead of Miss Potter.

Then the twins looked at each other with identical smirks and glints in their turquoise/ hazel eyes.

"Hogwarts will never know what hit it!" they said in unison.

Down in England,12 Grimmauld Place to be exact, this is what was happening...

"OI, Sirius! What was that for?" shouted a girl

"You waking me up before dawn that's what, Sapphrina!" said Sirius

Sapphrina stuck her tongue out at her idiotic twin brother with a cheeky glint in her deep Sapphire eyes.

Sirius copied with a mocking look in his greyish silver eyes.

"Hmph" said Sapphrina, flicking her shoulder length, ebony coloured hair.

"Hmph" said Sirius, mocking her, flicking his chin length, jet black hair.

"Eeeevvvviiiiillllll" said Sapphrina

"As always!" said Sirius

"Conceited jerk" said Sapphrina, then running off to who knows where

"Hey!" said Sirius, chasing after her

"SIRIUS, SAPPHRINA, GET DOWN HERE!" screeched their 'dearest' mother from the kitchen

"Oh no, what did you do Sirius?" said Sapphrina

"Actually, I did nothing" said Sirius

"Reallllllllllllllly" said Sapphrina, with an incredulous expression

"Really, now come on before dearest mother has kittens" said Sirius

The twins ran down stairs to the kitchen.

"Your Hogwarts letters are on the table" said Walburga Black

"Yes mother" the twins chorused

They opened their letters

Sapphrina's said this.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class,Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Sirius' said the same but with Mr Black instead of Miss Black.

The twins smirked, a true Black smirk with a dangerous glint in their sapphire/ silver eyes

"Hogwarts, here we come!"

Out in the country, somewhere in Scotland, there was an 11 year old boy, with golden brown hair and chocolate brown eyes grinning like a mad man.

"Mum, it's Professor Dumbledore at the door." The boy shouted

"Okay, I'm just coming Remus" said a woman

A lady with the same coloured hair as her son and greyish blue eyes appeared beside her son Remus

"Professor Dumbledore, do come in" said Mrs Lupin

"Why thank you Mrs Lupin." Said Professor Dumbledore

"It's Elissa Professor, Mrs Lupin makes me feel old. Would you like some tea?" said Mrs Lupin

"Then it's Albus to you. Tea would be lovely, thank you." Said Professor Dumbledore

A few minutes later, Mrs Lupin returned with the tea.

"Now I am here to discuss your son's education. Yes I know he is a Werewolf but we can let him come to Hogwarts because I got some special arrangements set up for him. There is now a building in Hogsmeade called the Shrieking Shack. This is where Remus would transform every month. There is a secret passage out of the castle to the Shrieking Shack. There is a Whomping Willow at the end of the passage so no one else can get into the Shack. To get past the Willow, there is a knot that can be hit to freeze the Willow for a short period of time. The passage is the only entrance to the Shack. Remus would be taken to the Shack every full moon by our healer Madame Pomfrey and then she would collect him in the morning. It will all be taken care of. As long as Remus keeps his condition to himself and thinks of a good excuse for why he disappears every month, then he will be fine." Said Professor Dumbledore

"So I can go to school!" asked Remus with wide eyes

"Yes you can Remus" said Professor Dumbledore

"Cool, can I go mum? Pleeeeeeeeeeease!" Said Remus

"Of course Remus" said Mrs Lupin

"Here is your letter Remus." Said Professor Dumbledore

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class,Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Cool! Beware Hogwarts, I'm on my way" said Remus

Out in Spinners End, a red-headed, emerald eyed girl, was being told stories of Hogwarts and magic by her best friend Severus Snape when her mother called her inside because she had a visitor.

"Sorry, Severus but I've got to go." Said the girl

"Okay, see you soon Lily" said Severus

Lily walked back to her house.

"Lily, this is Professor McGonagall. She says you are accepted for her school." Said Lily's mum, Rosabelle Evans

"Hogwarts?" asked Lily

Professor Mcgonagall nodded then asked, "Where did you learn of Hogwarts?"

"My best friend Severus Snape told me that I was a witch and he was a wizard. He told me all about magic." Said Lily

"Ah yes. Severus Snape. Yes he got a letter too." Said Professor Mcgonagall

"Wait a witch?" said Lily's dad Jasper Evans

"Well how about you read Lily's acceptance letter to understand" said Professor McGonagall

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class,Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Well we have no choice do we. She seems set on the fact that she is going to Hogwarts." Said Mrs Evans

"This is going to be a blast" said Lily

Now we go to Wales, Petit Manor...

"Mum, it's my letter!" shouted a girl

"Oh Alice, how wonderful!" said the girls mum, "Why don't you read it out."

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class,Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Petit,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"I pray for your safety Hogwarts" said Alice

Back in London, we find the house of Pettigrew...

A boy was sitting at the breakfast table when an owl flew in the window and hit him in the head.

"Ouch! Damn owl. Oooh a letter! Oh gosh it's my letter from Hogwarts" said the boy

"Oh Peter, is that your Hogwarts letter? How fabulous!" said his mum Mrs Danielle Pettigrew

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class,Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Pettigrew,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"That castle will never know what hit it" said Peter

**So how did you like it? Good, bad, horrible, fabulous. Do tell! Any ideas are appreciated. Please check out my other stories. R&R**

**Wolfy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh my god. This has gotta be the quickest update ever. Well by me anyway. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourite or/ and alerted. It makes me smile. . There is no Voldemort because he got the position of DADA teacher after school so everything that he did in school, apart than the Horcrux bit because I don't like Horcruxes so he never made then, happened. Also, I killed off Umbridge so there are not that many restrictions on Werewolves. Dobby is a Potter elf not a Malfoy elf. He likes to serve James and later, Harry. Peter is a complete different person. He is almost an OC. Flames will be used to warm me up on a cold day. Don't comment on my spelling and grammar. Thank you to HarryPotterismyentirelife for being my beta.**

Summary:

James & Sirius both have twin sisters. Watch them, along with Lily & Alice, become the Marauderettes. Who will win this war of pranks, love, fun & laughter.

**Description of characters:**

**Jenny: Short, spiky, messy, black hair. Turquoise eyes. About 5ft 3inches tall, quite skinny. A dry, sarcastic sense of humor. No lady-likeness. Pure blood.**

**Sapphrina: Shoulder length, wavy, black hair. Dark blue eyes. About 5ft 3inches tall, quite skinny. A comical sense of humor. A casual elegance. Pure blood.**

**Lily: Shoulder length, straight, red hair. Emerald green eyes. About 5ft tall, quite skinny. A good sense of humor. Quite lady-like. Muggleborn.**

**Alice: Elbow length, curly, dirty blonde hair. Blueish violet eyes. About 5ft 1inch tall, quite skinny. A nice sense of humor. Tomboy. Pure blood.**

**James: Short, messy, blacky brown hair. Hazel eyes. About 5ft 4inches tall, quite strong. A pranking sense of humor. A quiddich fanatic. Pure blood.**

**Sirius: Chin length, silky, black hair. Molten silver eyes. About 5ft 6inches tall, quite strong. A hilarious sense of humor. A rebel. Pure blood.**

**Remus: Short, golden-brown hair. Chocolate brown eyes. About 5ft 6inches tall, really strong (werewolf strength.) A restrained sense of humor. A werewolf. Half blood.**

**Peter: Short, blonde hair. Baby blue eyes. About 5ft 4inches tall, quite strong. A timid sense of humor. A follower, not a leader. Half blood.**

**Snape: Chin length, greasy, black hair. Dark grey/black eyes. About 5ft 5inches tall, not that strong. Horrible personality. A git. Half blood.**

Pairings:

Lily/James

**Sirius/ OC**

**Remus/ OC**

**Peter/ OC**

**Alice/ Frank**

Disclaimer:

Jenny: So what do you have to tell them Wolfy?

**Sapphrina: I think it was do the lines of her not owning Harry Potter**

**Jenny: Ah yes, that was it. So get on with it Wolfy**

**Wolfy (me): I don't own anything apart from the plot and Jenny & Sapphrina**

**Jenny: Hey you can't own us**

**Sapphrina: Yeah we are based on real people, so we belong to them**

**Wolfy (me): But Jenny is based on me so I own Jenny. HA!**

**Jenny & Sapphrina: Please excuse Wolfy. She just wants to own something so much and yet she cannot as the plot belongs to plot bunnies and we are our own person.**

Chapter 1- First meeting and the train ride to Hogwarts

"James, wake up. It's September the first. We're going to Hogwarts!" shouted Jenny.

"Okay, getting up," Said James, still half asleep.

"Come on, come on," Said Jenny, jumping up and down.

"Okay, I'm up," Said James, getting out of bed.

The twins got dressed in separate rooms then went down stairs for breakfast.

"Mipsi!" called Jenny.

A house elf appeared in front of her.

"What would Mistress Jenny like Mipsi to do today?" asked Mipsi.

"Can you get me and James some toast and chocolate spread and some pumpkin juice, please?" asked Jenny.

"Mipsi will go get breakfast for Mistress Jenny and Master James," said Mipsi before disappearing.

A few minutes later, Mipsi appeared again with Jenny's order.

"Here's Mistress Jenny and Master James' breakfast," said Mipsi.

"Thank you Mipsi," said Jenny.

Mipsi disappeared again.

Jenny and James sat down to eat their breakfast.

"It's 9.00am, should we wake mum and dad up?" asked James.

"I think we should or we'll be late," Said Jenny.

The twins went upstairs to the master bedroom.

"Mum, dad! Time to get up!" shouted Jenny, once they were inside the room.

"Okay we're getting up" said Mrs. Potter.

"You know, that sounds a lot like what James said this morning when I went to wake him up. He didn't get up though," Jenny mused. "I just might have to tickle you if you don't get up..."

"Okay, we're up! Now get out!" said Mr. Potter.

The twins hurried out the room.

"Okay, let's go check our trunks to make sure we have everything," said James.

The twins went to check their trunks.

"Uniform, three sets of plain work robes, check. One plain pointed black hat, check. One pair of protective dragon hide gloves, check. One winter cloak, check. All named. Lots of muggle clothes, check. Underwear, check. Books, check. Cauldron, check. Crystal phials, check. Telescope, check. Brass scales, check, Wand in pocket, check. Owl, check. Violet trunk, check." Jenny listed off  
"I've got everything!" she called to James

"Same here!" called James back.

Jenny then lifted her trunk. It was really light because her mum put a Featherlight charm on it. She carried it down stairs. She met James at the bottom of the stairs with his tawny owl, Godric, and his red trunk.

"Oh no! I left Chocolate upstairs" Jenny said and the rushed towards the

stairs.

Chocolate was her brown, speckled owl. Jenny grabbed Chocolate's cage and  
rushed back down the stairs.

"Come on, we're apparating." Said Mr. Potter.

The twins grabbed their trunks and their owls and then the parents grabbed  
their arms and Apparated them to the busy platform 9 & 3/4.

"Come on James, let's find a compartment and then say goodbye," said Jenny.

The twins disappeared into the mob of people for a few minutes and then  
appeared beside their parents again.

"Bye mum!" Jenny and James chorused and then hugged her.

"Bye children, don't give Hogwarts to much of a hard time," Said Mrs. Potter,  
hugging them back.

"Bye dad" they said, letting go of their mother and hugging their dad.

"Bye kids, have fun. Come over here for a moment," said Mr. Potter.

They moved out of the view of Mrs Potter. Mr Potter thrust a package into  
their arms.

"Don't open it until you're in private and don't let your mum see it," said Mr

Potter.

The twins nodded.

"Good, now get on that train before it leaves." said Mr. Potter.

The twins jumped onto the train, "Bye dad!" they shouted as the train started  
to leave the station.

* * *

"Come on James, let's get to our compartment" said Jenny.

The twins went back to their compartment.

"Oh my fricking god! We are going to Hogwarts!" cried Jenny when they sat

down.

"Yes you've said that already" James said, with a wry grin.

"Whatevs Jamiekins," said Jenny.

Then before James could retort, two people appeared at the door.

"May we sit here? Everywhere else is full" asked the girl.

"Yeah, sure," said James. "Don't call me that!"

"Don't call him what?" questioned the boy

"Jamiekins," Jenny smirked. "By the way, what are your names?"

"Sapphrina Black" said the girl. "And this is my twin brother Sirius."

"James Potter at your service and this is my infuriating twin sister, Jenifer but if you call her that, well, you should fear for your life," Said James.

"That's right, Jenny or Jen are perfectly fine." said Jenny.

"Who's the boy sleeping in the corner," Asked Sapphrina.

"Dunno, should we wake him up?" said James.

"Can't hurt to try" said Sirius. "Aguamenti!"

The boy jumped and then started shivering.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He shouted.

"The boys wanted to wake you up and we wanted to know your name," said Jenny.

"Okay, well I'm Remus, Remus Lupin," The boy said.

"Didn't the Lupins disappear off the map a few years ago?" asked Sirius.

Remus nodded, "Yes, because my mother became ill and she needed some peace."  
The rest of the compartment nodded.

Remus still looked a little uncomfortable with everyone staring at him so he  
was glad when someone knocked on the door.

"Can we sit here, we got kicked out of our compartment by some 6th years." A  
red- headed girl asked.

"Sure" said Sapphrina.

"You better be in Slytherin" said the greasy haired boy that was with the

red-head.

"Slytherin! Who in their right mind would want to go there?" said James

incredulously.

"Our whole family has been in Slytherin." said Sirius, eyes downcast.

"Oh and we thought you where okay!" Jenny joked.

"Well maybe we'll break the tradition," said Sapphrina.

They all grinned.

"Where are you headed?" said Sirius.

James lifted his hand like he was holding a sword.

"Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart!" said James.

"Anywhere but Slytherin!" said Jenny.

"I don't know, maybe Ravenclaw?" said Remus.

"Well if you'd rather be brawny than brainy..." said the greasy haired git.

"Well where are you going as you're neither?" sneered Sirius.

"Come on Severus, let's go." Said the red-head.

"Oooooh, Snivellus!" said Sirius

The girl and boy left the compartment.

"Well what..." said Jenny.

"...Should we..." continued James.

"...Do..." said Jenny.

"...Now!" Jenny and James chorused.

"Hey, that was cool, how did you do that?" complimented Sirius.

"Twin telepathy and years of practice" said Jenny.

"Sweet!" Sapphrina and Sirius chorused.

"You're naturals!" said James.

Then the conversation moved on to Quidditch and other stuff for an hour.

* * *

3 Hours Later

"Food from the trolley dearies?" asked the trolley lady.

"Yes please!" they all chorused.

They bought sweets from the trolley and then sat back down to start eating them.

A little while later, two people came to the door of their compartment.

"May we sit here?" asked the boy, he had short blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Sure!" Jenny chirped.

They soon found that there wasn't enough room for all of them so Jenny decided to get out her seat and sit on Sirius' lap.

"Perfect!" Jenny said.

"Wow, you're really light!"said Sirius.

"Thank you?" asked Jenny.

"Yes, it was a compliment," Said Sapphrina. "Sirius' compliments are rather weird."

"We are nearing Hogwarts, please get changed into your robes." A voice echoed through the train.

"Okay, get out!" said Jenny and Sapphrina as they pushed the boys out with the help of the other girl who they found was called Alice  
Shouts of protest came from the boys but the girls still pushed them out. The girls got changed and put on some make up.

"Okay, you can come in now" called Alice.

The boys came back in as the girls left the compartment.

A few minutes later a shout was heard from inside the compartment saying that they could come back in. The girls re-entered the compartment.

"So what now?"

* * *

**How did you like chapter one? Review, review!**

**Wolfy!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been rather busy, distracted, a bit 'out  
of it' yah de yah de yah. You get the point. Anyway this is the new chappy**

of...

Marauders vs Marauderettes  
There is no Voldemort because he got the position of DADA teacher after school  
so everything that he did in school, apart than the Horcrux bit because I  
don't like Horcruxes so he never made then, happened. Also, I killed off  
Umbridge so there are not that many restrictions on Werewolves. Dobby is a  
Potter elf not a Malfoy elf. He likes to serve James and later, Harry. Peter  
is a complete different person. He is almost an OC. Sorry, my beta just realised that I got Alice's last name wrong in the first chapters, they have now corrected it so its Alice Prewit instead of Alice Petit. Flames will be used to  
warm me up on a cold day. Don't comment on my spelling and grammar. Thank you  
to HarryPotterismyentirelife for being my beta.

Summary:

James & Sirius both have twin sisters. Watch them, along with Lily & Alice,  
become the Marauderettes. Who will win this war of pranks, love, fun &  
laughter.

**Speech:**

_Sorting Hat, _"normal speech"****

Description of characters:  
Jenny: Short, spiky, messy, black hair. Turquoise eyes. About 5ft 3inches  
tall, quite skinny. A dry, sarcastic sense of humor. No lady-likeness. Pure  
blood.

Sapphrina: Shoulder length, wavy, black hair. Dark blue eyes. About 5ft  
3inches tall, quite skinny. A comical sense of humor. A casual elegance. Pure  
blood.

Lily: Shoulder length, straight, red hair. Emerald green eyes. About 5ft tall,  
quite skinny. A good sense of humor. Quite lady-like. Muggleborn.

Alice: Elbow length, curly, dirty blonde hair. Blueish violet eyes. About 5ft  
1inch tall, quite skinny. A nice sense of humor. Tomboy. Pure blood.

James: Short, messy, blacky brown hair. Wears glasses. Hazel eyes. About 5ft  
4inches tall, quite strong. A pranking sense of humor. A quiddich fanatic.  
Pure blood.

Sirius: Chin length, silky, black hair. Molten silver eyes. About 5ft 6inches  
tall, quite strong. A hilarious sense of humor. A rebel. Pure blood.

Remus: Short, golden-brown hair. Chocolate brown eyes. About 5ft 6inches tall,  
really strong (werewolf strength.) A restrained sense of humor. A werewolf.  
Half blood.

Peter: Short, blond hair. Baby blue eyes. About 5ft 4inches tall, quite  
strong. A timid sense of humor. A follower, not a leader. Half blood.

Snape: Chin length, greasy, black hair. Dark grey/black eyes. About 5ft  
5inches tall, not that strong. Horrible personality. A git. Half blood.

Pairings:

Lily/James  
Sirius/ OC  
Remus/ OC  
Peter/ OC  
Alice/ Frank

Disclaimer:

Lily: JAMES, WHY DID YOU TELL WOLFY THAT SHE OWNED HP. YOU KNOW IT BELONGS TO

J.!

James: It wasn't my idea, it was Sirius'. It was just a prank. Please don't  
kill me, I'm too young to die!

Lily: BLACK!

Sapphrina & Sirius: Yup!

Lily: I mean Sirius not Sapphrina.

Sapphrina: Oh ok!

Lily: Sirius, tell Wolfy that she needs to say she doesn't own HP!

Sirius: But, but, but...

Lily: *gives death glare*

Sirius: Okay, okay! Wolfy, you need to tell everyone that you don't own HP.

Wolfy: What! But you said that I did! *starts crying*

Sirius: Oh please don't cry. I'll buy you it if you stop crying and tell  
everyone that you don't own it.

Wolfy: Ok! I do not own HP, it belongs to J. though it may be mine  
very soon. MUWAHAHAHA MUWAHAHAHA!

Lily: Now on with the show...  
**  
**Chapter 2- Fun, fun, fun... and sorting!

"So what now?" James asked.

"What about we get to know each other, say your full name and an interesting  
fact about yourself," suggested Alice.

"That's a great idea! James is first!" said Jenny.

"Why me? Oh fine! My name is James Artum Potter and if I could be anything in  
the world, I would be an international Quidditch player," James introduced himself.

"I'll go next, my name is Alice Gienah Prewit and I am a total tomboy."

"Me now! I am Peter Thomas Pettigrew and I was thought to be a squib until I  
was nine and showed my first piece of accidental magic."

"Interesting. Right, I am Sapphrina Vega Black and I love Muggles and all  
their techno stuff!"

"Ok, I am Sirius Orion Black and I hate my family with vigour!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeell, I am Jenifer Polaris Potter and I love to prank and kick my  
bro's **!"

"Awesome!" said Sirius. "What about you Remus?"

"I am Remus John Lupin and I hate Quidditch!" said Remus, smirking as he saw  
the rest of the compartment's reaction.

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Jenny.

"Of course he can't, I am Sirius silly!" said Sirius, grinning.

"Mate, that was one of the worst puns in history!" James commented.

"I agree, think of a better one, man!" said Peter.

"But really, you cannot hate Quidditch! Yeah, sure you can dislike it or not  
wanna watch it but hating it is going waaaaay too far!" said Alice.

"Okay, okay, I said that to annoy you. I don't really hate it, I'm just not a  
big fan of it though I do like commentating for it," elaborated Remus.

"That's cool!" Sapphrina said.

"Hey, the train's slowing!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Well done genius," Sapphrina sarcastically replied.

"Why thank you dear sister!" said Sirius mock sincerely.

"Argh! I'm in a compartment of creeps!" James said dramatically.

"And you're not including yourself in that?" asked Jenny, eyebrows raised.

"I'll give you that one," said James, like he was giving up a major prize.  
Surprisingly, he was.

"237 points to Jenny, 196 points to James! Hah! I'm still winning, you're  
still losing! Hah!" chanted Jenny.

"Okaaaay... That's not weird at all!" was Sapphrina's sarcastic reply.

"Soz, it's a standing bet between me and Jamiekins, it'll last 'till the end  
of the year," explained Jenny.

"Cool, cool!" said Sapphrina. "Hey, we're here!"

The group crowded to the window to look out at Hogsmeade. A resounding 'Wow' filled the compartment.

"Come on, lets go! The only thing we we're told about Hogwarts was to leave  
out bags in here. Apparently, they are brought up to the school for you." said James.

"That's cool!" said Alice.

"Okay," Remus agreed.

"Come on! Let's go!" said Jenny, leaving the compartment.

The group jumped off the train.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! 'Ello there, James, Jenny!" came from a  
giant of a man.

"Hello, Hagrid. It's wonderful to see you again!" said Jenny.

"C'mon, follow me-any more firs'-years? Mind your step, now! Firs'-years  
follow me!" said Hagrid.

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep,  
narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that none of the group could  
see anything on the sides of them. No one spoke much.

"Yeh'll get your firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his  
shoulder, "Jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud 'Ooooooooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great lake. Perched  
atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the night  
sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of boats  
sitting in the water by the shore. The group parted ways, The Potter and the  
Black twins went to one boat, whilst Peter, Alice and Remus went to another  
and were joined by a pretty little girl.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then,

FORWARD!"

And the little fleet of boats started to move across the vast expanse of  
water, towards Hogwarts.

"What would happen if I stood up?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know, try it!" James said unthinkingly.

Jenny and Sapphrina smirked, knowing this could never work out well.

"Hey let's see if you can spot the giant squid!" suggested Jenny.

"Okay!" replied Sirius, falling into her trap.

"Heads down!" shouted Hagrid as they approached the cliff face.

"Wait what? Oof!" Sirius exclaimed as he tumbled into the water.

The whole group started laughing.

Then a giant tentacle reached out the water and grabbed a hold of Sirius,  
lowering him back into

The boats then pulled into the docks, outside the castle.

"C'mon you lot, almost there!" called Hagrid.

They walked up to the castle, after rejoining Remus, Peter and Alice.

"'Ere they are Professor McGonagall," Hagrid spoke to a stern faced, petite  
woman. Their first impression was that she was not to be crossed, so naturally  
they were already forming a plot in their heads on what to do to ** her off.

"Come on!" said Professor McGonagall. She led them into the Entrance Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will  
be sorted into houses. The sorting ceremony is very important because, while  
you are here, your house will be something like family within Hogwarts. You  
will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dorm and spend free  
time in your house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Each  
house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and  
you are here, yo will earn house points for your triumphs and  
loose them for rule-breaking. At the end of each year, the house with the most  
points is awarded the house cup.

"The sorting ceremony will start in a moment in front of the rest of the  
school. I suggest you take a few moments to smarten up." She looked at Sirius' dripping form and performed a quick drying charm. Professor McGonagall left the chamber.

"Well, who's nervous?" asked James.

They all shook their heads.

"Right-io!" he replied.

Just then, Professor McGonagall walked back in.

"Move along now!" she commanded in a sharp voice. "The sorting ceremony is  
about to start!"

The first years formed a line and follow Professor McGonagall through the  
large double doors.

The Great Hall was magnificent. Actually it was more than magnificent, there  
were no words to describe it. With the Enchanted ceiling and the floating  
candles, it just looked so magical.

Professor McGonagall put down a four legged stool and placed a ratty old hat  
on top.  
**  
A.N. Sorry, I am not writing out a sorting song I'm afraid but I'm sure you  
can imagine one.**

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be  
sorted," explained McGonagall.

"Abbott, Lewis!" she called.

After a few moments the hat screamed "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Sapphrina!"

_So little Black, you do not seem a very Slytherin type, quite unlike the rest  
of your family, so where to put you? You have a great mind for Ravenclaw but I  
think your bravery overrides it!_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sapphrina grinned and skipped over to the applauding Gryffindor table.

"Black, Sirius!"

_Oh, I need to sort two Blacks do I? Hmmm, your mind is quite different to  
your sister's and yet its also quite similar. You would do well in Slytherin  
or Gryffindor. But your mind is telling me Gryffindor and who am I to  
disagree?_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius casually removed the hat from his head and swaggered over to the  
applauding Gryffindor table.

"Brandon, Daphne," became a Ravenclaw.

There were a few more names before, "Evans, Lillian!"  
_  
So the flame befriends the ice. How interesting. You do know that you will do  
no good in Slytherin, right? And you wouldn't really work in Hufflepuff, so  
that leaves us the Ravens and the Lions. Hmmmm. What to do, what to do? Your  
head is telling me something but your heart is telling me otherwise. I think I  
shall go with your heart._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Another few names where called until, "Lupin, Remus!"

_Hmmm, now this is interesting. A werewolf at Hogwarts, huh? Don't worry, I  
won't tell, but you'll have to be careful! Well this is difficult, you could  
do well in any of the houses! But you seem to be friends with some Lions so  
let's keep you together. They'll be very trust-worthy, dear boy._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Then there was quite a wait until, "Prewit, Alice!"

_Well, well, well! Another Prewit. Hufflepuff for you then! But no, you seem to  
not want to follow the family tradition and I think that the best house for  
you is..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

_Well, a half-blood Pettigrew, not seen that often. So where to put you,  
Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. I think that it's... "GRYFFINDOR!"  
_  
"Potter, James!"

_The almighty..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed as soon as the hat touched his head.

"Potter, Jenifer!" Jenny scowled at her full name.

_Hmm. Now this is weird. A Potter that could work in Slytherin. But you don't  
want to go into Slytherin. No, you want to be with your brother and your  
friends. Well I'm going to be nice and put you there!_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jenny smirked and strutted towards the Gryffindor table.

The school turned towards Dumbledore as he started his speech.

**Oh my god. How was it? Awful, horrid, ok, good, wonderful? Out of  
interest, do you think I should have Riddle as the DADA teacher or do you  
think I should have an OC or should I have a different character? You choose!**

R&R! 


End file.
